Away I Go
by ImaginatexCreate
Summary: Chihiro is constantly haunted with absent memories ruling her life. Nothing gets better when her cousin Yuuko comes to live with her. But suddenly, the stories not about Chihiro anymore. It's about Yuuko. And a vengeful witch.
1. Moving In

"But _Mom_!" Chihiro complained to her mother. "It's not up for discussion, Chihiro." Her mother told her. Chihiro sighed and slumped in her chair.

Frowning, she pushed away her cereal bowl.

"Chihiro, don't be such a brat." She was scolded. Chihiro ignored her and stared out to space.

**"_You can't be here! Get out of here! Now!"_**

Chihiro shuddered at the absent memory. These words came to her mind a lot, just suddenly. Not just those words, many others.

**"_We're identical twins, but exact opposites."_**

**"_Once you've met someone you never truly forget them."_**

She shook herself out of the small trance. Ever since she had moved here, these memories had come to her again and again. But from where?

She feared she may never know.

Chihiro sighed as she regretfully pulled herself out of her chair and grabbed her backpack. She opened her front door and headed off for Junior High.

It wasn't such a bad place, really. She thought to herself as she walked along.

It was a nice neighborhood, she had lots of friends, and some crushes here and there. She should be really happy, actually. But she was only sorta happy. The only thing blocking the full happiness was…

The memories. It was kind of haunting, actually. The words would play in her head, almost pleading for her to remember. But, alas, she could not.

The day went by extremely normal. Periods 1, 2, 3, 4, lunch, 5, 6. Her friends, Ai, Kiyomi, and Michio, walked with her in the direction of there homes, all of them parting finally, except her and Michio.

They had a crush on each other, which was no secret. It was a small crush on her part, but not on Michio's. His friends constantly told her about his admiration for her.

Her long, flowing, silky brown hair that she now left down. Her sparkling midnight eyes. And her perfect height-not to short, not to tall, just… perfect.

Michio was cute. He had brown hair, brown eyes, not big deal. He also had a babyish face and was medium height. He was just cute to her really.

He smiled his cute, white smile as they arrived to her house. He always walked her home, though her house was far from his.

He looked at her and she knew he was going to hug her, as he always did.

**"_Meet me at the bridge."_**

Chihiro quickly stumbled back, leaving both her and Michio with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, bye…" Chihiro said quietly. She stumbled for the doorknob and quickly went into her house. She took in a deep breath and turned towards the kitchen.

Well that was just… Weird. She thought.

That 'memory' was so over powering… It was a new one, which was for sure. She shook the thoughts away and was greeted in the usually empty kitchen-at this time- by her parents and Yuuko… Her cousin.

"Hey cous!" Yuuko grinned at her, jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table. Chihiro blinked. She now remembered why she had been arguing with her mother this morning…

"_Yuuko's moving in with us, Chihiro."  
_

"_What? No! Why, Mom?" _

_  
"Because, her mother isn't a very good one. You know that. You'll have to share your room with her."_

Chihiro and Yuuko were the same age; 13. They were only a few months apart, Chihiro being the older one.

They were extremely different.

Yuuko was loud, obnoxious, brave, and adventurous. But around adults she was sweet, polite, and a bit of a kiss up.

She was also strong and a bit violent. Chihiro dreaded getting into fights with her. Yuuko had had to defend herself from her 2 step-dad until her mom finally divorced him. During that time, she had learned to be strong and ignore pain.

Despite the differences, they were also slightly alike.

They were both stubborn. It must have run through the blood. When they set their minds on something, there was no stopping them. They also looked astonishingly alike at first glance. They both had long brown hair, black eyes. Yuuko was shorter, though, and paler. She also had some freckles dotting her nose.

Chihiro didn't really like Yuuko. She just annoyed her… But Yuuko, clueless as she was, didn't seem to understand that. She continued to grin stupidly at Chihiro.

"Chihiro, say hello to your cousin." Chihiro's mother said, a warning tone in her voice.

Chihiro sighed. "Hello, Yuuko." She said, slightly annoyed. Yuuko jumped up. "Hey! I've been dying to come here! How bout you show me around?!" She begged eager as ever.

She had been there, what, five minutes?

"How about tomorrow?" Chihiro's mother told Yuuko. Chihiro shot her a grateful glance as she shot off to her room as she heard a sigh of protest escape Yuuko's lips.

Chihiro flopped back on her bed, tired from the long day. She noticed another bed in the room. This would definitely take some getting used to.

She rolled over.

And Yuuko burst into the room. "I'm tired! That plane ride was looooong."

**"_Oh dear, you woke up the baby!"_**

Chihiro sat up quickly and looked around. Some how Yuuko was already fast asleep on the bed.

Chihiro's school lasted a long time today. Exams. So it was already around 8. But Yuuko didn't usually sleep till 1.

With a yawn, she sleepily shut her eyes and also fell asleep.

**"_I'm Chi- I mean Sen."_**

Chihiro's eyes shot open. That was _her _voice this time. She didn't remember saying that! Saying… Well, she had already forgotten… But that was weird.

She looked to the left and saw Yuuko was already out of bed. "You sleep loooong, cous!" Yuuko said, looking over her. "It's already 2."

Chihiro sat up. She was six hours late for school! "Why didn't someone wake me?!"

Yuuko laughed. "Cause its appropriate to sleep in on Saturdays!" She winked. Chihiro sighed. Always with the games.

"Come on!" Yuuko said, pulling her out of bed. "You have to show me around now!" Chihiro sighed and got ready.

After a short breakfast, the two girls left for town. The town wasn't very big, so there wasn't much to show. After about 2 hours-with lunch and some talking and buying things- Chihiro concluded the 'tour'.

"What a boring town." Yuuko complained. Chihiro shrugged. "If you don't like it, leave." She muttered.

Yuuko had an offended look, but quickly shook it away. "Let's explore!"

She grabbed Chihiro's hand and shot off randomly.

They ran until they came to a foresty path. Chihiro recognized it from when they first moved here. It was a creepy place up ahead.

Chihiro stopped.

"We can't go up there, Yuuko." She told her. Yuuko looked at her.

"Hm? Why not?"

Chihiro quickly racked her brain for an excuse. "It's trespassing." She lied. Yuuko grinned. "Well, you could use some adventure in your life!"

She grabbed Chihiro's wrist and dragged her down the long, winding, forest path.

Yuuko began to get freaked out, not when they first passed the shrines, but when she saw the little cylinder statue.

She made a face, but kept on, dragging a reluctant Chihiro behind her.

Until they came to an old-looking beat down red building. The two girls stopped.

"No, Yuuko. We _can't _go in!"

Yuuko looked at her as if she was crazy. It took them a whole freaking hour to get down the path! Maybe 2!

"Come on." She said. "The sun sets quickly here…" She told Yuuko. "Just a peek!" Yuuko replied, running inside the building. Chihiro ran after her.

**"**_**Don't cling, Chihiro. You'll make me trip."**  
_

Chihiro gasped and looked around. That sounded as if it came next to her.

**"_Don't be such a scardey-cat!"_**

She stopped walking. "What'd you say?"

"Don't be such a scardey-cat!" Yuuko called. "Stop being a weirdo." Chihiro ran up next to her and then spotted a light as the entered a small room. She looked at the familiarly of the room.

"Whoa!" Chihiro hadn't noticed Yuuko had run out of the building to look at the big amusement park in front of her. The big grassy plain spread out in front of her and rocks covering what should have been a river.

Chihiro timidly walked out after her. "We should _really _head back." She insisted. Yuuko waved her off.

"Chill out!" She said, running up the rocky river. "What a pretty place." She sniffed. "I'm hungry. That food sure smells good. Let's check it o-"

"NO!" Chihiro screamed. Yuuko looked at her with wide eyes.

That wasn't like Chihiro at ALL. "Chihiro… What's wrong?" Yuuko asked her, stepping over the river.

Chihiro shook her head, hysterically. "No! Don't! YUUKO!


	2. Inside Now

"WHAT!?" Yuuko yelled, jumping on the rocks. "What's wrong?!" She continued to jump on the rocks as if something was going to bite her.

"What's your _problem?_"

"_**What's his problem?"**_

Chihiro's own voice again. Something weird was going on.

Yuuko had finally stopped jumping on the rocks and glared at Chihiro curiously. "Chihiro, are you sick? Come on!" She turned and ran across the river.

The first mistake.

Chihiro stared after her. "Yuuko, come _back_!" She yelled, but was ignored.

She had no choice.

She ran after her.

Chihiro couldn't figure out why she was freaking. But something just didn't seem right. She looked ahead and saw Yuuko. She ran to catch up with her.

Yuuko looked around as she walked. "This is so cool." She said to Chihiro as she ran up.

"_**It's a bath house."**_

Chihiro's heart stopped. "Hey, cous! It's a _bath house._" Yuuko said, annoyed that Chihiro was acting so weird.

They stood in front of the building, steam escaping it.

"_**You can't be here! Get out! Now!"**_

A warning memory. Chihiro grabbed Yuuko's hand and yanked. "We have to leave!" She yelled and began to run, dragging Yuuko along.

Yuuko followed curiously and once they entered the food stands, she stopped. "What's your problem, Chihiro?" She asked her.

But her mouth dropped at the sight of buildings lighting up. She began to run without another thought.

Chihiro was in front of her a good distance and she literally leaped over the river.

Yuuko was almost there before she stumbled, lost her balance…

And fell.

She hit her knee on a sharp rock, slicing it open. "AH!" Yuuko yelled, clutching her knee.

Chihiro, who was a small distance from the rocky river, turned. "Yuuko! Get up!" Her eyes widened considerably as the sun fell from the sky.

"6th stop!" Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs. Yuuko looked up to see darkness.

Nothing but darkness in front of her. "Chihiro? CHIHIRO!" She got up and ran.

Straight into water.

She didn't even notice, she was so freaked out. She began to swim.

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY CHIHIRO!" She yelled. "GET OUT HERE!" She swallowed water and coughed. "What? W-water?"

She looked around. She was in a river. An actual river. "I don't get it…" She mumbled, treading. She looked out and saw a town.

"What's happening…?" She took a breath, trying not to panic.

She was doing fine until she felt something smack her leg.

"AH!" She yelled and tried to swim. But sticky suction cups held onto her left leg.

Now her right.

And she went under.

She fought to swim back up and took a coughing breath before she was yanked back under.

She began to squirm.

Trying to get away, to take a breath. Her lungs began to burn. She opened her mouth and water poured in.

This was it.

She had breathed her last breath.

But still she continued to fight. This couldn't be it.

Then she felt something else brush her leg. '_I'm dead…_' was her thought. But suddenly, she was released.

She swam up to the surface without hesitation. Her head came above water and she coughed.

Breathing in sweet breaths of fresh air.

Then she swam.

Apparently there was a fight going on because water was thrashing behind her, sending giant waves.

Thankfully, they washed Yuuko to shore.

She looked behind her to see a tentacle rise in the air before being dragged under. Then she saw a whip of a gleaming white tail. After that, only stillness.

Yuuko hadn't realized how hard she was breathing.

After a minute or so, she calmed down and looked at her surroundings again. This was real.

She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. She was shaking, fighting back tears.

What was going on?

This was too real.

It wasn't one of her imagination games, or something she was seeing because she wanted to.

"We're not in Japan anymore, Todo." She muttered stupidly to herself and finally she looked up, standing.

Yuuko saw a boat in the distance. She turned back to the amusement park and walked back up the steps.

There were black, ghostly figures rising into the chairs and out of the shops.

None of them seemed to see Yuuko.

Except for one.

A black ghostly figure, the only one now that the others turned into "people", with a white, smiling mask.

He acted like he new her.

"Ah. Ah." He "said."

Yuuko took a step back. She was scared enough without this creepo coming to her. He held something in his hand.

Yuuko leaned in. Train tickets?

The figure seemed to want her to take them.

She did so.

Then the figure backed away and disappeared.

Yuuko blinked. That was strange. She stared at the tickets and put them in her pocket. She wouldn't need them.

She looked around at all the figures as her stomach grumbled. She went up to a-what was that- frog and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

He ignored her.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Nothing.

How rude.

Yuuko looked at the food on the counter in front of him. She grinned and took something.

She took a bite. "Tastes like chicken." She said and ate more. When she finished, her stomach was satisfied and she walked on, looking at everything, but being ignored.

Maybe they couldn't see her.

She frowned. How could she get home without help?

"_**6**__**th**__** stop!"**_

Yuuko touched the tickets in her pocket. Maybe the train? Who knows.

But she had already taken a liking to the place. She looked at the sky and saw a weird bird thing staring at the ground.

Yuuko made a face. It didn't look friendly.

"_Maybe it's a look out bird! Or what if it can see me?!" _

She dove under a counter and stayed there for a minute or so until the bird flew away.

Yuuko climbed out from under and looked ahead of her.

The bath house.

Maybe all this was why Chihiro was freaking out. Yuuko walked until she came to a bridge.

She stepped on and yawned involuntarily. "A human!?" A little frog at Yuuko's feet exclaimed.

"You're not suppose to be here!" He said and hopped up. Yuuko stared at him confused.

"This is for spirits!"

Yuuko blinked. Spirits? A spirit world?

"I'm a… human spirit…" Yuuko said stupidly.

"What? But you smell just like a human!" The annoying green thing said, hopping up and down to meet her eye.

"I'm a fresh spirit." Yuuko said. Did that even make sense.

But it seemed to confuse the frog. "A fresh… What?" Yuuko shrugged. "It's our little secret." She said, grabbing the frog in mid air.

She put a finger to her lip and the frog nodded, clearly still confused.

Yuuko released the frog and turned, running the other way as fast as she could.

The spirits seemed to know she was there now.

She continued to run. Who knew if they were evil or not.

But she'd seen movies like this.

They don't end well.

Yuuko ran until she came to some long stairs. They didn't look extremely stable.

She walked up to them and touched one with her foot, then stood on it. It broke.

She slid down the stairs on her butt, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. She slid to a stop at the bottom

Yuuko spotted a window above her and quickly crawled away, not wanting to be spotted.

She crawled around a corner.

And saw a door. She crawled over to it and opened the door.


	3. Remember

Chihiro stood looking blankly at the rocky river in front of her.

6th stop? Why had she yelled that...? And what happened to Yuuko!? She had just disappeared!

"Y-yuuko!?" She called frantically, turning and looking around quickly. Back and fourth. Oh no oh no oh NO! This was NOT good! Where had she gone?

_"I'm in SO much trouble!"_

Chihiro thought to herself, grasping her head. "She's gone! I lost her! I'm dead!" She tried to stop and take a deep breath.

"A-alright... I gotta go tell my parents..." She turned and shot back through the plaster building, down the long woodsy path, and through town to her house.

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~

"MOM! DAD!" Chihiro shot through her front door.

"Oh, Chihiro!" Her mom called, turning from her spot in the kitchen. "I was so worried!" She said. "You were out so late."

"M-mom! Y-yuuko!" Chihiro yelled desperately. Chihiro's mom nodded. "Oh, yeah, was Yuuko sad to leave?"

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow and stared at her mom confused. "I... Don't know... But Mom!"

Chihiro's mom shook her head. "Such a shame her mother took her back, hm? Yuuko's a nice girl. She deserves better."

"What are you _talking_ about, Mom?" Chihiro yelled frantically. "She disappeared! We were at the old amusment park! She was across the river. There was a bath house. And the food courts! It was all so familiar! And then she was gone!"

Mrs. Ogino looked curiously at Chihiro and walked over, pressing her hand to Chihiro's forehead. "Chihiro hunny, are you feeling ok?"

"NO!" Chihiro literally slapped her mothers hand away. "Yuuko's gone! Disappeared! Vanished! Why don't you believe me?!"

Mrs. Ogino studied her daughter. "Chihiro, hunny, I just talked to Yuuko's mother."

Chihiro blinked, her face red from anger. "W-wha? N-no! No! You're lying! You're lying!" She yelled loudly. She continued to scream. "YOU"RE LYING YOU'RE LYING YOU'RE LYING!"

Mrs. Ogino stared at her daughter as she crumbled to the floor in a crying mess. Mr. Ogino walked in. "What's going on!?" He asked frantically as he scooped Chihiro up in his arms.

Mrs. Ogino looked sympithetically at her daughter. "She has a fever." She told her husband. "She's needs to sleep.

Chihiro's screams had died down to quiet sobs.

Mr. Ogino cooed her and walked into her room, setting her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her, opened the window and quietly walked out.

When Chihiro was sure he was gone and closed the door, she sat up. Could it be?

Had she really just walked her cousin to the train station? No... No... She knew what she saw...

Didn't she?

Chihiro quietly crawled out of bed and was pulled to her dresser, almost as if by an invisible force.

She stared at the top drawer. The handel glisned in the moonlight shining from her window. Chihiro blinked.

Should she...? No... It was nothing. She was being weird.

Yea, that was it.

Chihiro turned around but didn't move. She gave a sigh and turned and yanked the top drawer of the dresser open.

Her hair blew from the chilly wind outside.

Why did she leave it down again?

She searched the contents in her drawer, throwing everything out.

Until it was empty... Well, _almost_ empty. The only thing left was a little rubber band. Chihiro picked it up and stared at it. It was pretty, sparkly and purple. When she touched it, it sent a small jolt through her.

The wind blew her hair in her face, almost ordering her to put it up.

Chihiro gave in. She took her hair up in her hand and tied it with the rubberband.


End file.
